


На пару градусов южнее смерти

by J_Doe



Category: Warm Bodies (2013), Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отстойно быть зомби. Но я одно скажу: не быть даже зомби - вот что действительно ужасно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пару градусов южнее смерти

Отстойно быть зомби. Ну, знаете, вся эта "мозги"-хрень, ввалившиеся глаза, трупная вонь, память, как у рыбы. Никакой определенности. Никаких целей. Просто бродишь себе, переваливаешься с ноги на ногу, жрешь живых и потихоньку гниешь. Рано или поздно даже эволюционируешь (ну или деградируешь, тут уж как посмотреть), превращаешься в груду костей, слишком ленивую даже для того, чтобы кого-то жрать.

Да, быть зомби быть совсем не круто. Но я одно скажу: не быть даже зомби - вот что действительно ужасно.

Мне пять, и я смотрю на фейерверки, сидя у отца на плечах, яркие разноцветные драконы рассыпаются в небе...

Мне пятнадцать, и я мечтаю стать писателем...

Мне семнадцать, и я впервые целую девушку, которую люблю...

Мне девятнадцать, и я... Погодите, а что же я? Меня нет. Я - чей-то обед. Хотел ли я этого? Зачем? Почему? Когда? Это все уже не имеет значения. Я мертв настолько, что мой разум даже не пытается сопротивляться. Я сгораю и рассыпаюсь в прах. И лишь одна мысль застывает красной кляксой: Джули.

Я - мертв, но Джули не должна умереть. Значит, мне еще рано не быть.

Пыль и паутина, стон проржавевшей обшивки - внутренности огромного самолета. Могу поклясться, что слышу шевеление снаружи, вокруг, оно сжимает кольцо, и до меня вдруг доходит, что я внутри чужой головы. Я - мертв. Я - ничто. Я - воплощение своего предсмертного желания.

Я слышу скрип, шестеренки гигантского проектора приходят в движение, и мне остается только идти на свет. Там, впереди, кто-то смотрит мою жизнь, как красочную ленту кинопленки. Дьявольщина. Дьявольщина, думаю я. И все прекращается, вот только я никуда не исчезаю. Я стою за спиной сожравшего меня зомби и гляжу на Джули его глазами. Она плачет и кричит, похожа на дикого зверька, и совершенно, абсолютно не хочет умирать.

Послушай, говорю я своему убийце. Посмотри на нее. Ты украл мою жизнь, ты попробовал ее на вкус, и попробуй еще, выпей до последней капли, мне все равно уже, я теперь не против. Ты же понимаешь, что делаешь, так смотри, черт тебя дери. Джули. Это Джули. Ее зовут Джули. Слышишь меня?

Зомби стоит столбом.

В его голове все скрипит и вздрагивает, и каждое мое слово разгоняет механизм сильнее. Давай, давай же, парень. Меня - нет, я - фантом у тебя в голове, зато ты - есть. Руки, ноги, голова, сердце, мозг. Что еще, что, черт возьми, нужно, чтобы жить? Я тебе помогу, я буду с тобой в твоей поломанной черепной коробке. Ты вспомнишь, для чего это все. У тебя будет шанс - жить, как я не смог.

Только защити Джули, она теперь - твоя ответственность. Она должна жить. 

Защити Джули.

"Джу...ли" - хрипит он.

Да, правильно. Молодец. 

"Я за...щи...ща...ю".


End file.
